The Rocky Horror Fiction Show
by FriendlyNeighborhoodDinoTor
Summary: A new kind of frightening fun. Lorraine Majors: Just got cheated on, and confused about men in general. Rated T, borderline, for descriptive sexual content and language. R
1. Raineing

Disclaimer: The concept is not mine; I have spun off from The Rocky Horror Picture Show and created my own knock off sequel. I do, in fact, intend on creating the songs that you will read. They will be acapella until I can get a full band.

* * *

"This is more than some silly roll of film," Says the Criminologist. "Before me, my father once told you a tale of a couple. A couple that could hardly say anything dirty, much more than do it." She walks around her office, ceiling fan making a click with each rotation. "Just as it has been said before, 'Darkness has conquered Brad and Janet'. However, this is a different tale."

The woman sits on her desk, globe in lap. She gives world a good swirl. _"Here, is Earth… The human race, here, has been given birth. We sure have proven we're more trouble than we're worth. Don't you think it's kind of funny how we give in so easily? What's funnier is the perception of us…"_ She points to herself. _"We are women, and we are done in… We take your blame, we take your shame, and we give you us in return! What are we to you?"_

We leave The Criminologist to meet a young girl with mascara on her cheeks. "Look here you… you… man!"

The man with a buzzed head of black hair smirks and leans in the doorway that the girl stands outside of. _"Is that the best you got, woman?" _He laughs a strong cackle. _"It's not exactly my fault, Lorraine that I've caused you pain… Maybe I'm sorry… If you're lucky!"_ The girl frowns at his statement.

_"Well John, If ya want me gone, all ya haffta do is say it! There's no need to delay it!"_ She looks him up and down. "You sicken me!" She spits on his foot and storms away.

The man catches up to her. _"Just like your dad, you're a nut, and like your mom you're a slut! So don't blame it on me that you're all messed up!"_

_"How could I blame you honey? Blame you for what?" _She looks down. "I'm not a slut, John…" She looks up at him "Where do you even get that?"

He smirks and props his arm on the wall beside her. "I dunno, I needed a rhyme, babe." She stares at the tattoo that extends the length of his forearm; it is

_"Don't you dare! Don't you call me babe! That isn't my name anymore… 'Babe' is now an ear-sore… I don't live here anymore! Your tacky apartment is an eye-sore."_

_"What happened to the part where it's all okay? What happened to my line where I kiss you and say: 'I love you…'?" _John questions her with worry.

She straightens up. _"Next time, keep in mind that scripts are subject to change due to change over time!" _She snakes out from under his arm. "I'll get my stuff while you're at work, John."

_"Not if I got your key, Raine. Not if I got the way in, Raine." _Thunder cracks outside. The two look out of the window at the end of the hall. _"You'd better stay, Raine… It's beginning to rain, Raine…" _He keeps chanting her name as she storms into the apartment and grabs her cardboard boxes. _"Raine! Raine! You'll put down those boxes and you'll stay the night. You'll stay one last time to see that you'll stay all the time."_

She put down the two boxes. _"I'll do what I want, John! And now we're done!" _She turns to the half dressed woman curled up awkwardly in a blanket. "Sorry, I'm leaving, he's all yours." Lorraine picks up her boxes again and leaves. As she gets on the elevator, she hears John chant for her to return.

She holds back the tears as she pulls out her cell phone. _"Daddy, pick up your phone. Daddy, please be at home. Mommy, I need you, too. Daddy… Mommy…" _


	2. Mr Right Must Be Wrong

"Hello?" A man named Brad Majors answers the phone. "Oh! Hello, honey!" He smiles upon hearing his daughter's voice. "How are-?" He is cut off by her crying. "Do you need to stay the night at our house?" He nods as he listens, mouthing their daughter's name to his inquisitive wife. "We're here, just come on over." He places the phone on the hook.

"What's wrong?" His wife, Janet, asks.

The man sits back down "Well, she moved out of her boyfriend's place because he was having an affair." He gives her a wary look.

"Stop bringing it up, Brad!" She stands up.

Brad stands up as well. "I'm sorry, Janet! We were in a castle filled with transvestite aliens! I'm sorry I can't erase it from my memory!"

"Erase it from your mouth, you cheated, too," She sits back down.

Brad walks up to her chair. "You did it twice." He looms over her. "Dammit, Janet, you're so touchy."

_"I'm sorry I get worked up at horrid accusations!" _Janet exclaims, she is upset with his constant reminder of the odd experience they had years ago before their marriage.

Brad removes his thick framed glasses with large lenses; he is getting angry at his wife's defensive tone. _"Accusations of which are true!"_

_ "At least I stayed within the opposite sex!" _Janet crosses Brad's psychological line, setting him over the edge. He slams his glasses down on the coffee table.

He glares at Janet with much intensity. "Oh you were 'within' them all right!" He leans down to her face. _"And either way we both banged an alien!"_

"Dad? Mom?" The couple hears their daughter knocking on their front door. Drastically, the mood of the room changes as Brad leaps to the door and opens it for Lorraine Majors to enter the house. _"Hello Daddy! Hey there momma! Thanks again for allowing me to have a visit!" _She sighs, looking at the living area, then at the stairs in front of her. _"God I sure do miss this…"_

_ "Well welcome back, dear… No need to miss this, you're here. Your mother and I are lending our ears, tell us everything…" _Brad leads Lorraine into the living room and ushers her to a seat.

"Well Dad, there's not much to say…" Lorraine says, her mother leans in with anticipation. "But I guess I'll start with the beginning of tonight…" Lorraine relaxes as she prepares to reflect on the recent heartbreaking events.

_"It was almost a dark and stormy night, thought it was just another night. I had just clocked out and started walking, took a right. There in front of me was the complex, nothing out of context. Until… I stepped into my apartment." _Lorraine frowns with disappointment. _"All I have to say is… If you're gonna do me wrong you better do it right._

_ "I opened the door to a dreadful sight: Two naked people holding body parts tight! There was glistening skin, damp with sweat; they were getting my only two throw blankets wet. It was a nasty thing, I started to scream! John looked at me and he tried not to freak." _Lorraine lowers her voice jokingly to imitate her ex-boyfriend. _"He said 'Lorraine what are you doing? Lorraine you should be working. You said you'd be home at a time two hours away…' And I said 'John I thought you would be happy, I'd better not stay… I don't want to see the ending of your erotic play!' _

_ "Here's a lesson, let it be known: you should come up with a lie on your cell phone. All it takes is a text to keep me at bay. If you're gonna do me wrong, do it the right way…"_

"Then what happened, honey?" Janet inquires, morbidly curious of the details. "What happened next?"

_"It took everything for me not to wring his neck, he turned to the little lady and said 'Hold on a sec.' I tried to turn around and walk out the door, but he caught me by the hand and tried to explain things some more…_

_ "He said 'Look, Raine, I didn't mean to. Please stay, I'll make it up to you.' I looked at the girl and I looked at my whore then I slammed that promise ring on the hardwood floor! He tried to tell me that it was a silly game, to accuse and point fingers, or to filthy his name. I called him every name I could come up with and even then some. If he's learned one lesson in life, I hope it was this one:_

_ "Take it from me, a girl who's left home, gone out in the world, left all she had known: If you're a guy who likes to get around, get yourself a motel on the other end of town . Tellin' a lie is rather easy to say… So if you're gonna do me wrong, do it the right way…_

_ "That was when I called you…" _Lorraine looks at her father, eyes a glossy mess waiting to happen. _"To ask to let me stay… He just had to do me wrong… He just had to do me wrong… Mr. Right just did me wrong, and he couldn't even do it the right way…" _

"Oh, Lorraine," Brad, pat his daughter on the knee. "It's gonna be all right." He smiles and states matter-of-factly. "The first step of moving on from being cheated on is to live and forget."

Janet frowns and crosses her arms. "Or maybe it's to quit being a hypocrite."


End file.
